Firelight: A Series of One shots
by Avatar Koruk
Summary: This is the intimate journey between the original characters of Avatar the Last Airbender. Each One shot is different and each one shot has a different plot. I hope you enjoy my version of love, joy, sorrow, and redemption for each story.
1. Love is Blind

Love is Blind

Too truly to love someone you must see past their outside. I can do that. All my life I have been treated like I was inferior, weak, and helpless, but he didn't. He accepted me for who I was flaws and all. He taught me that what others think really doesn't matter as long as I love myself. He…brought me out of a dark place; he saved me from a life of sorrow.

When I first saw him, he was nothing more than a boy who annoyed me to no end. He was Twinkle Toes and that was it. He was my student and I was his teacher. I taught him everything I knew and he gave it back to me tenfold. I felt his strength when he had to face Combustion Man, or when he fought the Azula on the day of the invasion. I felt his anger when he lost Appa or when he thought he had failed to find the Fire Lord on the Day of Black Sun. I felt his compassion when he led those refugees through the Serpents Pass, or when he threw that ridiculous dance party for those Fire Nation kids so that they would know what freedom felt like. That was before I truly saw what he was.

People know those stories but they don't know about the little things like I do. Like how he goes to random towns and plants orchards for them so they can eat. Or saving a spider trapped in its own web. Or that occasional hug that he will give to me that warms me up inside because I know more than anyone that he truly means it. I know when people are lying and I know when they are telling the truth, but I also know when someone loves somebody else and I see the way he looks at her. He loves her to no end and would give the world to see her happy. When I'm around them I tease and I act tough but secretly I'm dying inside. To feel him with someone else makes me remember why he will never notice me or what I have to give.

He can never know and I have accepted that. I know him better than anyone because I can see what no one else can see. I can see his heart. I can see all the love, the guilt, the pain, the doubt, the joy, the happiness. I can truly see him and he is beautiful. I will never see his handsome face but I can take heart in the fact that I truly know him and that I truly love him.


	2. Shining Moon

Shining Moon

Every night I look up and I say how could I let this happen. Your father trusted me to protect you. He trusted me and I let him down. I couldn't even do that right. I miss you more than you know. Your eyes showed me things I had never seen before. Your voice stirred things in my heart that even I wasn't ready for. Your duty to your people inspired me and your love for me made me love you even more. I guess I really can't blame you for saying no but my heart wishes that yes would have come from your lips. You were my all, my everything, but then reality came back and reminded me that love was not meant to be.

I believed we were meant to be star crossed souls. I was foolish to think that such a thing was possible: A princess and a peasant boy. But now I know better than to believe at first sight what my heart is telling me. Now that I realize that there is no hope for what I wished to happen. I remember an old saying that I heard long ago "To give your heart is to readily invite the possibility of pain". I forgot that saying and I'm paying for it now. I guess I deserve nothing less than what I received but I just wish you could have seen what I had to offer.

I would sit up every night after you were gone missing you so much it would ache. I loved you, I still do. It's ok though I have nothing against you but it's so hard to look up every night and remember the hopes I had and the things I believed could come true. Everything about you was beautiful from your snow white hair, to the way your gentle voice called my name. I know you loved me to. I saw it in your eyes but it could never be. My heart shattered into a thousand pieces, what else did I have to live for? Every time the sun drops below the horizon and the stars come out to shine I'm reminded of my failure, I'm reminded of your love.


	3. Candlelight

Looking into the fire I remember my past. As the candle sways back and forth in rhythm with the gentle night breeze coming in from the windows I see my mistakes. The gentle breeze grazes the back of my neck sending shivers down my back and I flash back and all I can see is a blood red sky and myself with the eyes the immense power. I don't see the eyes of immense power all I see are the eyes of immense terror. I remember the battle with Ozai; I remember how I almost lost control. The small flame, dancing its way across the wall of my room, wakes me from my memory and I see a shadow going down the hall.

I get up and follow the fleeting shadow as it stays just out of the candles light. It leads me out of the house to the patio and I look back into the house wondering if this is right but in my mind the shadow isn't a foe but neither is it a friend. As I step out to the patio I look down and I start to cry. My heart can no longer take the burden of my mistakes. I left them. I abandoned my people. I abandoned Rena. I betrayed them all.

Rena. She was the light of my life. We did everything together. We played, we trained, we ate, we fought, and we made up. She was the reason I woke up in the morning and the reason I trained so hard, I promised I would always be with her that I would always protect her. I failed on both accounts and that is the biggest mistake of my life. She loved me with all her heart. She was there when I got my tattoos, she was there when I declared the Avatar, she cried with me when they said I had to leave. She was even there the night I left. Encouraging me, loving me through it all and I still left. I betrayed my own family.

The candle light casts a soft warm glow on the patio wrapping me in the sorrow of my memories. Suddenly the little flame was out and the night reclaimed what my little space my candle had illuminated. As the night settles back in I walk back to the beach looking up at the shining moon and remember Yue and her sacrifice. I smile a sad smile of loss and happiness. The waves wash up on the beach the soft sound of the waves, with the cool sand beneath my feet, I think of me people. I think of Rena and her beautiful innocent face. The shadow appears standing next to me and then as suddenly as I recognize it, it disappears in the moonlight. In its place is an orange cloak. I pick it up and I start to cry. My candle drops from my hand and silently is taken away by the waves of the vast empty ocean.


	4. A Second Chance

A Second Chance

Sometimes I see his face in my dreams, his soft eyes, his fierce heart, his confident stride, his prideful young spirit. He was my pride and joy. I sit up in bed as the cold winter wind blows soft flakes of snow onto the roof of my apartment. The frost on the window blurs the outside world like a shroud covering a mysterious room. I get up from my bed and walk slowly to the kitchen favoring my left side. An old war wound from the siege. I put a pot of jasmine tea on and as it boils the smell permeates my thoughts and I look over to the picture on table. His dark hair, the prideful spirit that made him the prince that he was, his stride of self-assurance he was all of these things and more.

His spirit reminded me of the dragons that taught me the true nature of fire bending when I was young. They showed me the heart of what firebending was, is, and should always be. Their wisdom I saw in his eyes, blocked by anger and confusion. I look at the tea and take it off the stove I pour myself a cup and sit at the table of a dark rosewood. Its scent floods the room with a soothing smell of a forest just freshly washed from the spring rain

On fall evenings as the sun sets below the horizon I still go out to the hill outside the outer wall and sit in front of the monument I made to my son. I come once a year to this spot to pay my respects to my beloved son. I failed my son. I couldn't protect him. Every time I saw his face I was able to see my wife again. I looked into his eyes and I would see her behind them and it's like I lost her a second time.

A white shadow slowly perches itself on the snow covered window seal, pecking at the window for me to it in from the cold. I open the window and the bird lands on the counter and starts to squawk pleadingly for some food. I take the message from its leg and give it some cougar fish I bought at the market the day before. I open the scroll and it is a painting of Zuko, Mai, and their new twin children. I look closely at my nephew's handwriting chastising him on his brutish writing style. Above the girl is the name Aria. I look above the boy and I let out a muffled sob, his name is Lu Ten.

As I close the window and look out into the endless gray sky I remember the sunset that day when were at my tea shop. At the time I never noticed it for what it truly was. I saw it as another beautiful sunset but now as I put on my robe to go to the tea shop it was the second of such sunsets I had ever seen. The first was on the day my son died. I notice his picture again as I leave, I touch it like I do every day before I leave, but next to it I set the painting of Zuko and touch it as well. Both of my sons will always share a place in my heart.


	5. Dark Hatred

Dark Hatred

Hatred has a form, and it has a name and it has a nature. It has two arms, two legs, a nose, a mouth, two hands, two life less eyes, and one dark heart. Hatred has a name; its name is Fire Nation. I have screamed that name endless times during my troubled days and countless sleepless nights. Every night I see my town my people trying to escape their houses but cannot because the fire was just too big. I see the children wailing for mothers they will never see again. Their cries echo through my mind night after night haunting me with their despair.

I remember that day so vividly it pains me to remember but I will myself to do it every day so I will never forget. So I will never forget the agony they put my mother through for the suffering they caused my brother and for the pain they caused me. Fire benders are not people, they are heartless beasts that rose from the abyss to cause pain and suffering. They take joy in it. They relish it. They feed on it. Everybody else seems to want to make peace and forget and live in a world of harmony together… what fools! The Fire Nation does not deserve a second chance they deserve punishment a vengeance for what they did to me and to the rest of the world. I seem to be the only one who truly understands what they did. That's ok though I can hate for the entire world and have some to spare.

Some say that I've gone too far and that I need to forgive and forget. Did the fire nation forgive when my town begged for mercy? Did the Fire Nation care about my family's well being? No, they took what they wanted they wanted and burned what they thought was worthless. Apparently my town, my home, my family is worthless to them. Only evil thinks in these ways, so I say repay hate with hate.

Katara said I am a monster, but I'm not. The fire nation has killed so many people, uprooted so many lives. All I'm doing is acting on what people are too afraid to do. I am giving them a hope a glimmer of light in the darkness that the Fire Nation has shrouded the world in. One town is a worthy price to pay to expel the Fire nation from this place. If this is what it takes then I will destroy every dam in the Earth Kingdom.

People call me a monster and say I am no better than the Fire Nation. They just do not understand. I am nothing like them. The fire Nation spreads hate and violence and destruction wherever they go. I fight for them and for their freedom. Sometimes freedom comes at a small price but at least you are still free. One village gone…Or ten villages destroyed. I struck first so that the Fire Nation could not. I stand on this hill overlooking a fire nation encampment; I feel no remorse, no sense of mercy. The night emits no light and the stars are hidden behind a dark cloud I feel no fear just a lust for destruction and justice. The night reflects my heart.


	6. Forced Silence

Forced Silence

People ask why I don't speak. I wonder why they speak. I do not speak because there is no purpose. What is there to say? Words are but meaningless letters put together to try and make a feeling. My feelings cannot be expressed in simple letters and words. They are too sad, too terrible.

When I was young my life was normal. I was normal. I had friends; I had a brother and two sisters. I remember them in my mind. My little brother his joyful smile, his raven black hair, his vivid shining eyes, his fiery spirit. He always told me that he wanted to grow up to be like me. They are my only link to a past ripped from me and cast aside like a rag doll. My life was bottomless and empty, a mirror to my soul. I believed I would never know peace or companionship again. I feared I would go the way of obscurity that I would slowly fade from this world to the next with no recollection of my existence. To feel alone is more dangerous than feeling neglected. My soul cried out yet no one would listen, I pleaded with my eyes because my mouth could not express the darkest fathoms of my grief yet nobody was willing to listen.

I struggled through my sadness in silence, until I found Jet. He was a light that had displaced the wicked mist that had covered my heart. He showed me a future a hope that nobody had shown me before. Jet gave me a purpose to rededicate myself to. He gave me a drive, energy, he gave me a motive: revenge. He told me his story how the Fire Nation took and destroyed everything he held dear, how they let him go so that he could always remember what they had done. The monsters. At that moment I knew he would be my leader. He had reawakened me from my slumber. I saw his vision of a Fire Nation free Earth Kingdom, I was willing to sacrifice it all in order to show him my loyalty but even more to give the death my brother some meaning.

As I stand next to my leader on a hill overlooking an encampment of savages, otherwise known as Fire Nation soldiers, I feel my brother's hand in mine. I feel his warmth, his hair his fiery spirit once again. I look down and I see him again, I search his eyes for their approval but all I see is sadness. I can feel him squeeze my hand and then he is no more. I lift my bow towards a group of soldiers and pull back the taut string, for the first time in years I am not so sure anymore what is right. I no longer feel that sense of pride. My arrow flies silently through the night and extinguishes another light that is the 10 this month. As the camp is swarmed by the freedom fighters I wonder if I can be saved. I bury the feelings behind my forced silence, its more than a longshot, I think as I pull back another bringer of death, it is impossible.


	7. Perfect is a Lie

Perfect is a Lie

My hair just so, my voice just right, my walk determined, and my head held just right. This is the me I show. The one I show Aang, Katara, and Sokka. They see the warrior, the strong, quick witted, intelligent me. I work hard to show them that I can handle myself, that I can carry my own weight. They have much more important things to worry about than me and my trivial issues. They see what I want them to see. What they can't see is the displaced, lonely soot covered me of my youth.

People say I'm perfect, that I have no problems that I am almost too good to be real. They are painfully mistaken. The life I have and the life I came from are two very different worlds. The life I live is the life I always dreamed of, it's the life I imagined when I laid my head downs on the filthy sacks of flour in Ba Sing Se. I was not born on Kiyoshi Island; I was not born into a warrior society. I was born in the slums of Ba Sing Se and I was born into a life of misery. The days passed with nary a sliver of hope, I walked the streets every day with a dream of escaping beyond the walls the sealed me in. I would plan it all out but then reality would hit me like a violent storm and remind me, where would I go, what food would I eat, how would I take care of myself. I would sit sadly with a piece of my spirit crushed and cry for the life I would never have each tear a glimmer of hope being torn from me.

I remember the dreams. They were the strength that kept me going. They were in a beautiful garden surrounded by roses of all colors it made the twilight sky look bland. The woman appeared to me and started to practice her bending. Eventually, I started to mimic her and she started to teach me. She taught me honor, the symbol people see on our clothes, she made me strong, I honor this with my face paint, she tapped my heart for its bravery, this is why we use silk in our dress. She taught me all I know and was the reason I woke up every morning.

I practiced my moves so that at night I could prove to her I was worthy of her teachings. My heart soared, I held my head a little higher, and I walked just a little bit straighter each day. Each night I practiced, each night I trained, each night my world shed the darkness and entered the light. One night I did dream but it was a boat crossing a vast ocean and I saw my master on the shore standing there her golden headdress standing firm in the breezy cool night, her eyes welcoming, and her stance expectant. As I got off the boat I looked around she was no longer there, I looked up and I saw her standing high in the air then I heard a whisper from beyond this world:

"Wake my child and remember all I have taught you"

I woke from my dream not to the filthy slums of Ba Sing Se but on the cool sand of an unknown island. I was accepted by the people and was taken in as their daughter; I finally had a home, family, love, and friendship. Every morning before as the sun's golden ray's peek over the horizon I go to the statue at the center of our village and I bow before my master and remember from the depths she brought me.

Hey everyone I hope you guys are enjoying these. If you are let me know my leaving me a review, or following the story or favoriting it. I love writing these and I like your feed back so I can make them better. Thanks guys


	8. Flames of Rejection

Flames of Rejection

We used to be happy. We all used to sit together in the spacious living room enjoying each other's company, my parents never small talked with each other but I could tell they enjoyed each other's company. Sometimes I even remember seeing dad laugh a little…..but that was a long time ago. Most big things start out small, a little incident there, a small disagreement there. One cloudless night a large storm appeared over the island, the thunder and lightning scared me out of my bed and I ran down the hall to my parent's room. As I got closer I heard shouting, at first I thought it was Dad yelling at one of the servants again. As I tip toed closer I heard my mother's voice... shouting too. I just heard parts of the conversation:

"…..Iroh is weak and this nation deserves…"

"….he is your brother. Not only is he….it is...birthright…"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU INSOLENT WOMEN!...I suggest you learn your place".

I poked my head around the corner to see a dark singe on the blinds and pieces of glass and pottery strewn across the floor. My father's eyes smoldered and flared behind his contorted face. I thought to myself "if dad doesn't like them why should I"

"I don't like him either dad. You would be a better leader than him anyway"

My parents look to the door and stare at me. I can see my father is hiding his satisfaction of my opinion but my mother looked at me with such concern and anger that for a second I wondered if dad was right. Then I shook the feeling away and believed that he was.

"Go back to your room young lady" mother said. "I will speak to you in the morning"

I looked to my dad in complete disregard to my mom to seek his approval and he nodded to me and I skipped down the hallway secure in having dad's good graces. I chose my future like this a little bit each day, not enough to be noticeable at first but eventually my path was set and I could never go back. It got to the point where I would go out of my way to please Father even if it meant disobeying mom. I would taunt Zuko incessantly. I didn't really care about him anyway but I could see dad was amused by it so the more I did it the more I felt accepted by dad.

It was her eyes that I despised, those judgmental eyes that made me cringe yet surge with anger every time she looked at me. Sometimes she wouldn't even say anything to me and she would just shake her head is disappointment her eyes downcast and her gait sad. I pretended like I didn't care but to be shunned by my own mother left a hole in my heart. I tried to fill it with training but even I couldn't train as fast as I was developing. They called me a prodigy, I knew it was true and I loved fathers attention and his praise and lording it over Zuko made it all the better. Even then with all his praise he still ignored me when it did not suit him to acknowledge me. My mother tried to turn me into a young lady but I hated her for what she had done and refused to do anything she said. She eventually let me be and didn't bother me unless it was to punish me for doing something. I wanted her to argue with me, to yell at me, to do something with me but all I got was silence.

The voices. They were my only companion, my only friend, my only way not to be left alone. I know what people say that hearing voices make you crazy but so does being alone. I was numb inside all my soul went to training and perfection. The night that it all came crashing down on me was when I told Zuko that grandfather was sick old and someone would usurp him anyway and dad could take the throne he would be better than uncle. My mom heard it and said:

"Azula not another word"

As I ran down the hallway towards my room I heard her say

"What is wrong that child"

I embraced the voices and they accepted me. They welcomed me….and I welcomed their power.


	9. Everything is Connected

Everything is Connected

The full moon casts an eerie glow on the campsite. The white light reflects off the brown mountain rocks making them look the color of white lilies. The light casts shadows off of all of us sleeping seeming to illuminate our faces to almost look like spirits. I quietly get out of my sleeping bag and go to the edge of the cliff and sit down. I look out into the quiet night ocean, as the waves from the tides washes up against the rocks below me I remember my mother.

I loved my mother with all I had. She was my guide, my teacher…my best friend. I remember when I was young my mother used to sing me to sleep with a lullaby. It was called Rock-a-bye moon. She would sing it to me until my eyes would start to flutter then she would quietly end the song as I drifted off to sleep. She never knew I knew this but sometimes she would come into my room at night and would stroke my hair and sing softly to me. I loved my mother fiercely and I knew she loved me back. We were always connected I could always tell what she felt and she always knew when to give me a comforting hug. She just always knew.

When she died I had a hole in my heart that couldn't be filled. I always thought about mom her beautiful smile; her queenly walk bespoke royal lineage, when in reality was nothing but her confidence. Recently the hurt has been steadily subsiding, the pain slowly dissipating.

As I sit in the gorgeous moonlight I start to think about Aang and all the things we have been through. I see his progress, his determination his sheer will to try and save the world. Sometimes I swear that he can see right through me and knows exactly what I'm thinking. Some days after his sessions with Toph I catch him looking at me. When I look back his steady gaze never wavers. I feel his eyes, his approving glances, they make me feel beautiful. An eternity I've waited for this, each of us probing trying to see who we each really were. I had to look away, I could feel the timelessness of his eyes, the infinite knowledge but also the infinite tenderness. In that moment I had never felt such a deep connection with anyone since…well my mother. Other days I can tell just by a feeling what Aang needs whether it's a hug or encouragement. We have been connecting on a deeper level recently and I am starting to wonder why I feel so flustered when I see him.

The pale moonlight washes over my face as I look up to the moon and I remember something the guy from the Swamp told us before we left:

"Everything is connected".

I startle myself awake from my stupor and crawl back to my sleeping bag. As I lay their contemplating what that means I remember hearing somewhere that love is energy and energy can be reborn into something new. Can it be that the love I had for my mother is that same love just reborn when I look at Aang? I truly have no idea if I am even right but it certainly is possible. As I turn over I see a flower lying next to my face, it wasn't there before I got up earlier. I pick it up and examine how gorgeous it is, it's my favorite flower, an Ice Lilly. As I look around for where it could have come from I see Aang, sleeping, but with a satisfied smile on his face. A cascade of tears falls from my eyes to the moon covered rocks and I lay back down with the flower clutched against my heart and as I close my eyes I see my mother's hand and she takes mine in hers. I feel her love, her warmth, her acceptance and slowly she places my hand into another one. As I look at the hand it is rough yet smooth it is not a child's hand. I look into his face and I see the same eyes my mother has but they belong to the boy laying not ten feet from me. I guess everything really is connected.


	10. The Ultimate Sacrifice

The Ultimate Sacrifice

His lust for power was insatiable. I noticed it before we were married all those many years ago. His eyes had an almost primal glint to them and they always hungered for more. It was always more and never less for him. He was never satisfied with just the basic of anything. He always needed more. When he was promoted to rear admiral he wanted admiral. When he was promoted to general he wanted four star general. With that glint came a jealousy though. It wasn't that he had ambition, it was he wanted power and was enraged that other people had power as well. It started when he was passed up for the commanding position of the army attacking Ba Sing Se and became worse when Iroh began to succeed. He needed power, it was his only love.

He would have sacrificed the world to rule the Fire Nation and he almost sacrificed my son to get it. Zuko was rash during the audience with Fire Lord Azulon and he was rightly angered. Yet the punishment he bestowed upon Ozai was unthinkable, yet the response Ozai gave was delighted obedience. I had to make a choice, do I let my son perish because of his father's lust for approval and power from his father, or do I aid the monster in his quest for the throne to save my son and pray that he finds the truth one day and realizes that in leaving I did what a mother was supposed to do. I left Iroh all I knew and told him all I did. I told him to tell Zuko when the time was right.

The pitter patter of the rain drops fell against my hood as I sat on the shores of my home trying to hail a passing boat, the cold droplets lulling my already exhausted mind into a deep ever embracing sleep. The sweet release calling to me, grasping at my mind with soft feathery hands trying to lure me into a darkness that never ends. I clear my head from the grasps of the soothing hands and resolve myself to escape this wretched place. I raise my arm, still numb and fiery red from the exchange with that monster, to my eyes and spot a passing barge in the distance. I signal the pilot and he slows just off shore the ripples from his boat making small insignificant waves against the shore. I swim into the awaiting boats cockpit leaving behind all the lies, the deceit, and the hatred. As I sail away from the island I look at the palace and pick out my little boy's room and with moist eyes and a heavy heart I whisper a good bye as the boat slowly putters its way out into the blackness of the rainy night


	11. Chapter 11

Relentless Fire

Even while I was a child I recognized the power of rage. The unrelenting fury warms my blood and fuels my will to assume the power that is rightfully mine. I was always the strongest and the most cunning, growing up I broke all obstacles set in front of me while Iroh studied his obstacles and destroyed them methodically….what a waste of power. I surpassed all standards for a child my age yet Iroh always set the records. He always was the golden child; I was quickly praised then forgotten like a new piece of furniture before it becomes a vague afterthought. He was pampered and given the best of everything when it was apparent that I was the best of the both of us, I had the strongest will. He tried to be a brother and I acted in kind…..on the surface. In my blood I hated him with a passion never known before and never to be seen again. I let my anger fester inside of me; it was my life line, my power.

When I married Ursa I truly did love her, her soft eyes and cooling words were a drop of dew in the searing heat that was my soul. She allowed me a peaceful respite in a time where I needed to calm myself for the process of assuming the throne. I married high to please father, while Iroh married a lowly pathetic merchant's daughter yet he still was chosen as general before I was. Ursa could never understand that power was all there was. There was nothing else, everything and everybody else was trivial and expendable. I tried to please father in my actions, by being ruthless and powerful, yet he still favored Iroh's foolish methodical approach. Power is not methodical it is furious, it is strong, it is relentless, it is Fire Nation. From that day forward I plotted my ascension to the throne, my call to the glorious place I was always destined to hold.

It was a dark stormy night; the rain fell in sheets against the tiled palace roof. The constant white noise accentuated my anger. How DARE Zuko dishonor me like that! All my plans to ascend the throne through fathers witness of Azula's talent and my ability to harness a great power and he steps up with his weak and pathetic show of firebending. The rain was so loud I could hear it in the throne room as I sat and meditated on what my father had told me. If it would mean increased respect from my father then fine, Zuko should never have interfered with his disgraceful attempt. As I made my decision and started towards Zuko's room Ursa came around the corner to block my path, apparently she had heard the entire exchange and the fire in her eyes was…..very attractive. For the first time her anger and rage equaled mine and for the first time in years she was where I had been my entire life. Yet she was an obstacle in my way so I brushed her aside, she stood her ground and unleashed a storm of fire I had never seen before in my life. It surrounded me life a raging inferno of anger, hatred, and passion….I loved it. I retaliated with a swift kick punch combo that melted the tapestry and singed the stone in the hallway. Her arm was a fiery red as I saw her raise it in pain yet she stood her ground in blatant defiance.

"Do you want to die here tonight my love" I asked in a menacing voice that dripped with sarcasm. She knew we had no sort of love left for each other for years.

"No, I wanted to get your attention. I can help you get what you want"

I stared at her and noticed behind the defiance and anger was desperation to save her son. That was my target; exploit her weakness so I can bend her to my will. Some people may say how could I manipulate my wife? Only the strong survive, the history we read is the history of the victor's and my history will be spoken in legend.

My wife did treasonous things that night including setting in motion the demise of my father while ensuring I would assume the throne. I banished her so that she could never reveal what we had done that night.

The pitter patter of the rain drops fell against the roof of my palace and I saw her hail a passing ship and as she swam towards the boat I turn my back on her and leave the window I was watching her in. I go to the throne room and sit on the magnificent throne that would be mine in mere hours. I sit as the flames surround me and I embrace their power. The power that always should have been mine.


End file.
